memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Oliver Queen (Earth-16)
For other uses of Green Arrow, see Green Arrow (disambiguation). Oliver "Ollie" Queen, also known as the Green Arrow, is a male Human who is a vigilante who operated in Star City in 2412. Biography Early life This Oliver has mostly experienced the same events as his Earth-1 counterpart. Namely, a similar set of events that had led him to be Green Arrow and a similar Siege that had occurred when fighting Slade Wilson. There are minor differences however, such as the circumstances of Sara Lance's death. Grant Wilson's uprising In 2397, Star City was attacked by an army of soldiers lead by Grant Wilson, Slade's son, who also operated as "Deathstroke" and caused mass devastation to the city in what would be known as "the Uprising". Grant also exposed Oliver's identity to the world and the Arrowcave was ruined in a subsequent attack. Green Arrow tried to gather his team and an army of people to fight Deathstroke but John Diggle, Quentin Lance, Typhuss James Halliwell and presumably Laurel Lance, were all killed, along with everyone else who followed him. Green Arrow and Deathstroke publicly fought but Deathstroke was able to defeat him and severed Green Arrow's left arm. Felicity Smoak subsequently left after deeming the city a lost cause. Oliver gained possession of a detachable cybernetic arm similar to the A.T.O.M. Exosuit arms but did not use it, as he was emotionally broken while the city fell into chaos, populated only by criminals with Grant as the city's leader. The only thing closest to family he had left was John's son, John Diggle, Jr. who, out of guilt for not being able to save his father, refused to take his name and adopted the name Connor Hawke. Out of his grief, Oliver vanished from public view and was believed dead to everyone, even Connor, and hid in the ruins of the Arrowcave, where he also kept his cybernetic arm. Oliver also secretly resented Sara and Ray as they never returned from their mission with Rip and believed their presence in his army could have turned the tide. At some point in the next 15 years, Connor took Oliver's place as the Green Arrow, though Oliver never supported this. Crisis of 2392 In 2412, prior to being found by Connor and the Legends, Oliver found a baby who he took into the remains of the Arrowcave in order to keep him safe from Grant's gangs. A mysterious woman in white, an unknown intellect, and the baby's mother later approached the Arrowcave looking for the infant Oliver took earlier. Mistaking them as foes, he restrained the man and fought the woman. However, after she managed to disarm his cybernetic arm, Oliver came to his senses and realized she bore the face of Sara Lance. In disbelief and shock at first, this version of Sara revealed that she is Sara Lance from a parallel Earth. After the mother thanked Oliver for protecting the baby, Oliver expressed how much he wanted to apologize for bringing Sara on The Gambit that day. Sara then consoled him, saying that it was beyond what they could've seen and that the events set by the incident made her at least happy while making his world a better place as the Green Arrow. Before they could talk more, the intellect notified they had to go. Shortly before their departure, Sara expressed how Oliver was a good man, on every Earth. The Crisis would soon after come and erase Earth-16 from existence; at least for the time being. Connor Hawke and the Legends In 2412, Oliver was found by Connor along with a younger version of Earth-1 Sara Lance and Rip Hunter, only weeks following their departure in 2389, seeking a prototype technology for the Waverider and were stunned to see him alive. Connor scolded Oliver for letting everyone believe he was dead. When Sara asked what happened to her family and everyone else, Oliver simply told her they were all gone, and that perhaps if she and Ray had been there it would have changed things. Oliver gave Rip the location of the prototype tech, which belonged to Smoak Technologies and was relocated after Felicity's departure, and told them all to leave. Later Sara came back and told Oliver that Grant had taken Connor and was going to execute him but Oliver refused to help her, believing he couldn't be the Green Arrow anymore. Sara refused to believe that and handed Oliver his bow, stating that Connor wore the hood the same reason that he does because Star City will always need a Green Arrow. Reluctantly, Oliver accepted and donned the cybernetic arm. As Grant was about to publicly execute Connor, Green Arrow and White Canary attacked Grant's army while Connor fought Deathstroke. Before Deathstroke could kill him, Green Arrow intervened and fought Deathstroke instead. Shortly after, the rest of Sara's team, including Atom, Hawkgirl, Firestorm, Captain Cold, Heat Wave and Rip aided and defeated the army. Both Green Arrows worked together to defeat Deathstroke. After his defeat, Oliver was reunited with Ray and Kendra and congratulated Connor, giving him his blessing as Green Arrow. After the battle, Oliver, Connor and Sara returned to the Arrowcave, where they begun reassembling Team Arrow to take down the city's criminal element in the wake of Grant's defeat. Sara wished to stay but Oliver reminded her of her own mission. Sara then bid farewell to Oliver and Connor, wishing them both luck. Powers and abilities Powers *'Enhanced strength:' After Grant Wilson severed Oliver's left arm, he was equipped with an advanced prosthetic from S.T.A.R. Labs which greatly augmented his strength. With the arm attached, he was able to block incoming strikes from swords and knock Grant off of his feet with a single strike. Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' At the age of 61, Oliver is still considerably fit, the superhuman strength of his cybernetic arm aside, displaying remarkable speed and swiftness, able to go toe-to-toe with and even push back Grant Wilson. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' Although Oliver's combat skills at their prime were never revealed, even at the age of 61, Oliver was still skilled enough to be capable of standing up to Earth-1 Sara Lance and while losing to Grant Wilson in their climatic battle, it was probable that seeing the rest of his comrades died emotionally crippled him for Grant to defeat him, as in their last battle, Oliver proved capable of fighting on par against and even pushing back Grant until he gave his bow to Connor and was overpowered by the sword-wielding Deathstroke, still holding him off long enough for Connor to restrain Grant. **'Master stick-fighter:' Oliver is highly proficient in using his bow as an improvised quarter staff, able to go up against Sara using her bo-staff and could push back Grant wielding his sword. *'Master archer:' Despite being 61 years old; Oliver is still a capable archer. Equipment *'Green Arrow suit:' Oliver wears a protective suit as his heroic alter-ego, Green Arrow. *'Cybernetic arm:' After Oliver's left arm was cut off by Grant Wilson, he was forced to use a cybernetic arm, one that had great strength, dexterity and speed, allowing Oliver to fight as efficiently as with his original arm. *'Customized hunting arrows:' Oliver's signature weapon of choice, he has designed a variety of specially featured arrows. Appearances ''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'' Season 1 *"Star City 2046" ''Supergirl'' Season 5 *"Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part One" Behind the scenes *This version of Oliver Queen is based on the Oliver Queen of Earth-31 from the DC comics, being a dark, gritty hermit in the future with one arm, as featured in the iconic story The Dark Knight Returns. Category:Humans Category:Doppelgängers Category:Oliver Queen Category:Vigilantes